Babe, I Love You
by acebear
Summary: a bombing and a happy ending for Tabby rating it m for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Babe, I Love You

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Tony was on his running down the stairs as fast as he could to get to her. It didn't take him long to get to her lab once he had he saw her in her office he then ran over to her and said come on she then said what's going on and he then said there's a bomb right outside set to go off any min as he pointed out the windows in her lab . He then said come on we have to get out of here she then looked at him in fear unable to move he then picked her up throwing her over his shoulder and carried her off to the elevator. Once they were in the elevator and the door was shut and he set her down is when the bomb went off making them fall both of them hitting their heads her on the rail before hitting the floor and him just hitting the floor.

He was the first one to wake up because he only hit the floor. After he lifted his head he saw she face down not moving. He then moved over to her and checked to see if she was alive and she was so he flipped her over that is when he saw that he forehead was bleeding. He then took her hand and started talking to her saying babe, come on wake up babe, I love you as he took his other hand and started rubbing her cheek. Soon after he started rubbing her cheek is when she started to wake up he then helped her sit up slowly before hugging and kissing her. She hugged and kissed him back before telling him she loved him more then he would even know. He then said he was glad she was OK as far as he could see besides the stitches she would have to get once they got out of the elevator. He then kissed her again before pulling her close just holding her.

Two hours later

She was asleep in his arms when the elevator doors opened. Gibbs was waiting outside of the elevator when the doors opened. Just before the door opened he was trying to wake her. She said come on T just five more mins as she snuggled into him more. Just as the doors opened luckily Gibbs didn't hear or see her snuggle into him. He then said Abs the doors are open hearing that they were open she opened her eyes and let go of him and turned around and saw Gibbs standing there. She then said hay boss man this wasn't what it looked like . he then said it looked like Tony was holding her to try and calm her down and at some point, she fell asleep. She then well then that is exactly what it looked like then. Gibbs then stepped into the elevator to help her up once she was up. Tony got up and they walked off the elevator.

Later that night ( at the hospital in the er )

he was sitting next to her holding her hand as they waited for the doctor to come back in. She looked at him and said she didn't understand what her peeing in a cup had to do with getting a head ct before she could get stitches. He just looked at her and said it's just testing babe everything is going to be fine. She nodded and tried to relax he then got up and got into bed with her and just held her.

It didn't take long for the doctor to come back in just mins after She relaxed into him. Once the doctor was in the room he looked at them and told them he had to cancel the ct. she then asked the doctor why he would cancel it and he then told her because she is pregnant. They looked at each other in shock for a moment or two before she finally asked if she could please have her stitches. The doctor told her yes that a nurse would come in a do them soon and after that, they could go home. Then the doctor left the room leaving them to really let the news of them having a baby sink in.

It didn't take long for the nurse to come in and for her to get stitched up. Once she was stitched up they only had to wait another hour to be discharged. After being discharged he asked her if she wanted to go home or if she wanted to get something to eat first. She then thought about it for a moment before finally saying she wanted to get something to eat then she just wanted to go home and snuggle with him. He then kissed her and said he loved her so much and he couldn't believe how such a horribly tragic day actually turned around with them finding out about their baby.

It didn't take them long to find something to eat and for them to get back home. Once they had made it home they ate at their kitchen table then after they finished they went and laid down in bed just talking about everything for the fact that neither of them could believe they were actually having a baby to them deciding they needed to get a bigger place and that the needed to tell the rest of the team. Soon after she snuggled into him more she yawned and fell asleep. He looked at her for a few moments before finally falling asleep himself both of them with their hands on her belly and smiles on their faces.

A/n OK stopping this chapter here let me know what u think thanks for reading and please review

yours always

acebear


	2. Chapter 2

Babe, I Love You chapter 2

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

recap

Two hours later

She was asleep in his arms when the elevator doors opened. Gibbs was waiting outside of the elevator when the doors opened. Just before the door opened he was trying to wake her. She said come on T just five more mins as she snuggled into him more. Just as the doors opened luckily Gibbs didn't hear or see her snuggle into him. He then said Abs the doors are open hearing that they were open she opened her eyes and let go of him and turned around and saw Gibbs standing there. She then said hay boss man this wasn't what it looked like . he then said it looked like Tony was holding her to try and calm her down and at some point, she fell asleep. She then well then that is exactly what it looked like then. Gibbs then stepped into the elevator to help her up once she was up. Tony got up and they walked off the elevator.

Later that night ( at the hospital in the er )

he was sitting next to her holding her hand as they waited for the doctor to come back in. She looked at him and said she didn't understand what her peeing in a cup had to do with getting a head ct before she could get stitches. He just looked at her and said it's just testing babe everything is going to be fine. She nodded and tried to relax he then got up and got into bed with her and just held her.

It didn't take long for the doctor to come back in just mins after She relaxed into him. Once the doctor was in the room he looked at them and told them he had to cancel the ct. she then asked the doctor why he would cancel it and he then told her because she is pregnant. They looked at each other in shock for a moment or two before she finally asked if she could please have her stitches. The doctor told her yes that a nurse would come in a do them soon and after that, they could go home. Then the doctor left the room leaving them to really let the news of them having a baby sink in.

It didn't take long for the nurse to come in and for her to get stitched up. Once she was stitched up they only had to wait another hour to be discharged. After being discharged he asked her if she wanted to go home or if she wanted to get something to eat first. She then thought about it for a moment before finally saying she wanted to get something to eat then she just wanted to go home and snuggle with him. He then kissed her and said he loved her so much and he couldn't believe how such a horribly tragic day actually turned around with them finding out about their baby.

It didn't take them long to find something to eat and for them to get back home. Once they had made it home they ate at their kitchen table then after they finished they went and laid down in bed just talking about everything for the fact that neither of them could believe they were actually having a baby to them deciding they needed to get a bigger place and that the needed to tell the rest of the team. Soon after she snuggled into him more she yawned and fell asleep. He looked at her for a few moments before finally falling asleep himself both of them with their hands on her belly and smiles on their faces.

Now on Babe, I Love You Chapter 2

she was the first one to wake up she looked over at him and decided to go make them some breakfast. It didn't take her long to get to the kitchen once she left their bedroom. Once she was in the kitchen she decided to make pancakes and bacon with a side of mixed cubed fruit. After everything was plated and the table was set is when he came in and hugged her from behind and asked her how his two favorite people doing she looked at him and said that she was good just hungry and that as far as she could tell the baby was fine as well and that she still couldn't believe their family was actually happening. He smiled and kissed her neck before agreeing with her he couldn't believe it either. He then told her he would get their drinks and asked her what she wanted she thought about it for a moment before finally saying how about milk so he went and got two glasses of milk before joining her at the table.

After breakfast they decided to cuddle on the couch and watch a movie they decided to watch Child's play 2 the movie was about halfway when they heard a knock at the door she paused the movie while he went and answered the door. He was shocked to find his father outside the door after letting senor in he asked him what he was doing here. After a few moments of senior being there, they finally told Senor that she is pregnant. Senor then asked who else knew and she told him besides the 3 of them and the doctor that told them at the hospital last night that no one else knew yet and they were going to wait to tell the team because she wanted to wait to tell everyone.

It was a few more hours before senior finally left and they sent back to cuddling on the couch. After they finished the movie was over they decided to go lay back down in bed and just talk about things. After a while she leaned in and started kissing him soon she was on top of him as they made out. It didn't take long for him to flip them over and for him to begin taking their clothes off. Once they were completely naked he didn't waste time making gentle love to her for the rest of the day until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

A/n stopping this chapter here what do u think thanks for reading and please review

yours always

acebear


End file.
